


Questions Asked

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [32]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn and Bryce ask each other a couple of important questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Asked

Lynn looks up through the branches of a tree in the garden as Bryce encircles her waist with his arms. Pulling her back towards him, Lynn sighs contentedly as she settles into him. "Enjoy your tour of Orlais?" Bryce asks, amusement in his voice.

"As much as anyone can actually enjoy Orlais." Lynn feels vibrations against her back as Bryce laughs. "There are a few rifts I think I missed, I'll have to go back at some point."

"Take me with you. I can't bear it when you leave me behind. Not seeing you for months at a time, worrying if you're safe." Shuddering, Lynn tries to push away her nightmare.

"What if the nightmare I had was for a reason?" Sitting up, she turns to look at him. "I can't lose you, not like that."

"I was so scared for you, fighting high dragons. You're lucky to come back in one piece." Bryce places his hand on hers and looks at her with a worried expression on his face. "Please, try to avoid dragons in the future."

"I'll do my best, love." Lynn leans over and kisses Bryce's cheek. "I'll have you know that I wasn't the one that charged the dragons. Hawke did. I thought not having Bull around would prevent such things, and well, I was wrong." Laughing, she flashes Bryce a sheepish smile.

"All I ask is that you don't leave me behind all the time." Bryce pulls Lynn on top of him, and kisses her deeply, eliciting a soft moan as he parts her lips with his tongue. Breaking the kiss, Lynn smirks at Bryce, her heart racing as she tries to catch her breath. She feels a warmth pool into her groin, and a feeling a desperate need consume her.

"Damn meeting." Lynn mumbled, causing Bryce to laugh. "I want to ask you something."

"What's that love?"

"Will you move in with me?" Lynn holds Bryce's surprised gaze for a moment before looking away. "It's just that I have to go into the field so often that I don't want to be parted from you when I am home. We've already lost so much time."

"I will, today." Lynn beams at him. Bryce quickly kisses her, and Lynn notices that he looks nervous. She shoots him a questioning look. He reaches into his pocket and produces a ring. Lynn gasps as he kneels before her. "I love you with all my heart, mind, body, and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I always have,and I always will. Lynn, my heart, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Lynn whispers, her eyes misty with tears. Bryce shakily slips the ring on her finger, and she notices that it's warm to the touch. "It's warm."

"I had Dagna make them, she enchanted the rings to be indicators of our health. I worry so much when you're not here, it gives me piece of mind that I'll know you're safe."

"How does it work?" Lynn stares down at their hands, looking from his ring to hers.

"When we are completely fine it will feel warm like it does now, but if something happens, it will start to cool. If..." Bryce closes his eyes and shakes his head. "If one of us dies it will become cold." Lynn fiercly kisses Bryce, to replace the images of him dying in her mind with the feel of his warm lips. Pressing her body against his, she embraces him, to replace the thoughts of him laying cold somewhere with the heat of him in her arms. Breaking the kiss, Bryce caresses Lynn's cheek smiling lovingly at her. "Promise me you'll be safe when you aren't here with me."

"I'll will do my damnedest to be safe. Please keep your promise. I want to grow old with you."

"I will." Lynn stands up, and reaches for Bryce to help him up.

"We should gather everyone and tell them the good news." Slipping her fingers between his, Lynn and Bryce walk back into the keep hand in hand.


End file.
